


To see you Naked is to remember the Earth

by RichardYves



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: In chapter 2, M/M, Priest AU, Sacrilege, dead dove do not eat, for a title with the word naked in it they do be clothed the whole time, i dont beta porn so no beta, its just kinky ok, kinky but not explicit, religious kink, robottomnik, truly the la croix of pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardYves/pseuds/RichardYves
Summary: Just some kinky snippets from an AU I regret thinking about.May have added chapters, may never update again. Who knows?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

—

Stone caressed the fabric, the soft lines of embroidered silk falling like the gossamer wings of a fairy through his fingers. The lingering smell of incense clung to the robes - heady in its presence. He could taste the memory of its tangy scent on his tongue as he pressed his face to Robotnik’s chest. As he inhaled, he was transported to an ocean of shimmering silken waves surrounded by hazy clouds of cinnamon, cedar, and cloves. His hands brushed the glittering water, running down Robotnik’s body as the other man trembled beneath him. Robotnik released a shuddering sigh and Stone’s hand slipped beneath the outer layer of the garment. He was being laid bare at the altar of his own making - his body the temple and the god worshipped. He felt himself gasp as Stone’s nails gently scraped over his nipple. Stone gazed into his eyes, a concerned expression written across his face. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Wonderful. Keep going.” 

“As you wish, father.” 

—

It was cramped under the lectern, even more cramped than within the dark confines of the confessional. Stone licked his lips nervously. He had said it was okay, but still the nervousness of being caught caused him to gulp and wring his hands as he waited for the homily. Finally  finally  \- who made masses this long anyway? - it was time. Robotnik waltzed to the lectern, full of the same bravado and passion as he always exuded, his eyes sharp and his tongue flinty. If he stood a bit closer than usual to the pulpit, who was to know? People kept their eyes closed from things they did not expect - they saw what they wanted to see. As Robotnik shouted to the congregation, his voice echoing off the stone walls, who was to know that sometimes his shuddering breaths were not simply recovering from a long sentence? Who was to know that his passion was turned elsewhere? Who was to see his gaze had become slightly less sharp, his grip on the pulpit more feral? Noone. Because noone knew him like Stone did. Stone, who was under his pulpit at this very minute choking himself on Robotnik’s dick. Stone, who was his whole world - his savior and his damnation. As he brought his sermon to a thundering close, all thought of God had left him.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short drabble-thing

softly, oh so softly, words tumble from stone’s parted lips and are lost within silken robes like a prayer lost to time. the movements of the fabric ripple like the harvest-wheat swaying in autumn wind as the man beneath stone shifts - his breath hitched and his hair forming a messy halo across the pillow on which he lies resplendent in unholy supplication - his alb and cassock are eschew and his arms are thrown wide, gripping the sheets in a mockery of the passion. 

stone thrusts forward and the robes tumble again - a storm sweeping across the hearvest-wheat fields and a thunderous timbre reverberating within both mens’ loins. stone presses on as father robotnik shouts, and lightning streaks across his vision as the clouds, heavy laden with rain, burst upon the fields drenching them both as the aftershocks of the electricity lance through them.


End file.
